SasuHina Shots
by Ookami Tsubasawa
Summary: A collection of SasuHina oneshots with a range of themes. Shot 3: 'Elementary' - "You're like a skittish rabbit Hyuuga." First day at the academy, the shy Hyuuga catches a certain Uchiha's eye.
1. Serenity

A/N; _A little piece o' fluff to brighten your day. And just a small little gesture of life from this work-loaded teen._

_--_

Serenity

'_Love is not an object we can see, but a magic we feel.'_

_--_

It was an odd relationship to the eyes of the outside world. There was no clear fiery passion, no soppy looks, and no stereotypical signs of young love.

Yet it was, in the purest, most simple sense.

Hinata and Sasuke weren't just lustful kids out to ease there hormones. They genuinely enjoyed each others company since the ice of awkwardness thawed.

They had an understanding, both strongly perceptive and able to see the feelings and hints of thoughts hidden below the surface. Yet they respected each others privacy and the boundaries of comfort – especially in public.

Sasuke appreciated the quiet and the calming effect she seemed to give. He felt truly peaceful in her company, without the stress of a thousand and one things crashing on his strong shoulders. It was like freedom for him, something he cherished. He never told her specifically, but he knew she knew, just like he knew she felt a similar way with him.

They may be disappointing to gossips, but the occasional brush of hands or shoulders and the occasional upturn of lips were enough for the world to see. They didn't need to broadcast how they felt, it was a private matter for behind closed doors. It affected no one but themselves.

Of course, Hinata's team hadn't been particularly happy about how little they knew. But Hinata made them back off, in her usual soft but firm way and they did so out of respect for her.

"Hinata."

"Hm?" she stopped and glanced up at him, waiting for his reply. She had incredible patience, something he had come to appreciate. It went hand in hand with how stubborn she was, not that that was widely known.

"Naruto wants us to join the others for Ichiraku ramen later tonight," he said, continuing to walk, onyx orbs focused on hers as he spoke.

"Do you want to go?"

He'd returned from a mission the night before last and had slept through most of yesterday. That mother hen undertone slightly amused him, and at the same time made him feel safe and protected in an emotional sense, something he had only previously felt with his own mother. She had picked it up by raising Hanabi through the younger Hyuuga's early years and it tended to show through a little when she was worried.

"Aa."

She wasn't overbearing and bossy like most of the other women tended to be with their husbands. They were equals in each others eyes, though it had taken some confidence-boosting and ego-squashing to get there. But seeing how harmonious their relationship seemed compared to Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke was rather glad with the way they were. He knew it was how they were, but hitting your partner didn't sit well with him. That and Naruto was lacking in brain cells to begin with.

"We're expected at seven."

-O-

It was refreshing how she didn't overdo it when going out. Hinata made an effort and made sure she was presentable when she wasn't needed for a mission or a hospital emergency. But Sasuke wouldn't let her out the house if she looked like some of the other girls with skimpy outfits and war paint covering their face.

He told her this once or twice and she giggled and mentioned something about 'phases', 'Hanabi', 'father', and 'grounded for months'.

They left at half six, leisurely walking through the streets with her hand resting in the crook of his arm. Sasuke found he was usually more protective of her at night, despite knowing she was more than capable. She had spoken to him about it, given him a withering look and then smiled in a resigned way and thanked him for caring. It was like his answer to her slight motherliness.

They didn't need to have arms slung around each other, it hindered their walking and only usually happened when they were cold (or the occasional time Sasuke had a tiny bit too much to drink and found his walking a bit wonky).

They arrived on time, Sasuke practicing punctuality so he wouldn't get a reputation like Kakashi. The said Jonin had appeared too (later he admitted he was invited at 6).

They mingled, talked, laughed and ate as they always did when Naruto forced them all together. The evening was enjoyable, but both Sasuke and Hinata were happy to leave, not being ones for crowds of loud people for prolonged periods of time.

Sasuke had draped his jacket over her shoulders to keep her warm, and as the streets were mostly deserted, took her hand in his own.

"Sasuke? You've been a bit on edge," she stated softly. She didn't ask why or if he was alright, knowing it was best to wait for an answer first. He still had a few mood swings now and then.

"I have," he admitted, stopping and turning to her. "There's a reason for that."

She waited for him to continue, pearl eyes catching the dim light.

"I wanted to ask you something. Something important."

"What is it?" she asked, squeezing his hand gently, noticing he seemed nervous.

He looked her in the eyes, glanced away, then looked back at her, his eyes cool with determination.

"Hyuuga Hinata, you know I love you."

She nodded, knowing not to interrupt him.

"I didn't think I'd ever love anyone after my family. But you understand me in a way that others have never imagined. Without you, I don't think I'd survive."

Her cheeks started to colour, surprised by his sudden declaration. Usually affection was saved for behind closed doors where gossipers would leave them be. Then again it was nearing midnight, and the only company they had were the moon and stars.

"I want you to be with me for the rest of my life."

Her heart thundered in her rib cage as he suddenly bent on one knee, taking her other hand in his.

"I want you to bear my children."

A rosy blush had blossomed across her face as her eyes glittered, seeing only him. He scowled slightly, embarrassed by his 'mushy ramblings' as he always was and then, his cheeks slowly catching up to hers, said those magic words;

"Marry me?"

The breathtaking smile that lit up her face as tears tricked down her cheeks gave him his answer before she parted her lips.

"Forever and always, yes."

With all the smoothness of a top ninja, Sasuke gathered her in his arms and pressed his lips against hers to hide his smile.

But o f course she felt it , she always did.


	2. Compatibility

**Compatibility**

_She was everything he believed a woman should be. But in the end, it was more than that._

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

As a chuunin rushed across the road to speak to her he leant against the fence and observed carefully. The girl was small, curvaceous and fragile looking. Pretty, quiet, unassuming. The perfect housewife and mother figure.

Uchiha Sasuke had been carefully weighing up each woman he saw as he was left with only one reason of existence, to continue his lineage as his brother wished. As much as a romantic would love for the Uchiha to fall madly in love at first sight with blushes and secret smiles, Sasuke just wasn't that way. He worked analytically and logically. He wanted the best option according to the variables that fit him. All this lovey dovey cupid nonsense was a waste in his opinion.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped, second to arrive at their meeting location. Though she had become undeniably beautiful and strong, in Sasuke's opinion they clashed horribly. While some may say opposites attract, he didn't find this the case. Haruno Sakura was emotional, independent, violent, obsessive and in some ways, downright strange. Though their relationship had once again progressed to the stage he could tolerate her, it had now hit a wall. Sasuke did not see her as his potential soul-mate – the only romantic aspect he firmly believed in. In his opinion, a man should have one lover just as a child should have one mother. Sakura was more suited to someone with a personality as bright and strong as hers such as Naruto or Lee.

He turned his attention back to Hinata as she chatted to the chuunin who was still slightly flustered. Though not as attention-grabbing as Sakura, the Hyuuga was classically beautiful with her pale skin, delicate features and dark hair. Though he himself had little contact or conversation with her, he knew her to be friendly and polite and as she smiled at the chuunin he supposed this to be true.

There were few sensible women like her left in Konoha. The new generation was loud and brash, determined to be with equals with the males.

As Naruto turned up and offered his loud good mornings, Sasuke decided to approach the Hyuuga at the next opportunity and learn more about her first-hand. He had high expectations and if she fell short he would continue his search elsewhere.

-O-

The chance came sooner than expected and he felt strangely hesitant when the time arose. He had the sensation of something choking him and realised he had nothing of which he could discuss with her.

Irritatingly, his team-mates were as always, resolutely all but glued to his side. He understood their nerves after the mess of most of his teenage years but now that it had all been put behind them he found their clinging tedious. With all the rookies gathered, he had expected the two of them to mingle with others. He was sadly disappointed.

On the other hand, his target had her own bodyguards preventing conversation. Her team mates stood either side of her like soldiers protecting their princess, a great white hound sat on her left foot. As well as this, her relative kept stealing protective glances to check on her every few minutes. Her cousin if Sasuke remembered correctly.

He watched as she laughed with a red eyed woman that he believed was her sensei, gladly accepting the squirming dark haired child from her. It settled quickly and pulled a wide gapped smile at her in reply to her own. She was good with children, a trait Sasuke found important. She handed the child over after a while much to its discontentment, until Kiba rested it on Akamaru's broad back where it squealed in delight, fisting the white fur and patting the large dog without fear.

With a twinge, Sasuke wondered if his own team could ever have been as close as Team 8 appeared. The protective and encouraging older brothers, the kind and loving little sister, the watchful proud mother and the child they all adored. Even the dog added to the image of a family.

It made him miss his old memories, with his family all gathered in the kitchen for breakfast in the mornings.

She caught his gaze by mistake and offered a shy smile. It took him by surprise, but her attention was once again caught by Shino and they discussed a previous mission. Feeling out of sorts from being caught he turned his attention away from her and to his team -mates who were trying to persuade him into playing games with them. It was a festival for a reason he hadn't cared to question – Konoha celebrated near enough anything that it could get away with celebrating.

Giving up on him as a lost cause, they finally left him in peace so they could battle each other at the booths. Relaxing a little with a bit more space around him he once again felt out of place. He decided to just wait for them to come back, seeing as there was no clear way to approach Hinata with the circle of guards around her.

"Ehee!"

Glancing down when he felt a tugging on his leg, he saw the dark haired child of the Team 8 sensei grinning up at him. He was surprised at how bold the child was and how it wasn't at all bothered by the piercing stare it received.

"Ah, gomen!"

Glancing up, he saw the object of his interest in front of him smiling apologetically. She smiled a lot, but they weren't large and didn't make him feel awkward like Naruto's sometimes did. A natural, honest smile fit her perfectly, flushing her porcelain cheeks.

"Hinata-san."

"Sasuke-san," she replied with a slight bow, impeccable manners even to him. "I hope he wasn't bothering you, he's a bit energetic."

"Hina-oba!" the child squealed, abandoning him in favour of the 'aunt' he seemed so fond of. The child snatched her hand in his chubby paw, clutching tightly to her.

"He seems to like you," she sent gently, opal eyes shining in adoration for the boy. Sasuke was slightly appalled at how his face and chest felt hot. He supposed it was due to his inexperience with children, it wasn't often one launched themselves at him.

"He seems more fond of you," Sasuke answered gruffly, deciding to seize the opportunity while it was there. He was surprised at how odd he felt and wondered if he was coming down with a virus. Talking was awfully difficult, more so than usual even if he wasn't one for conversation often.

"Aa," she said happily as the child started fussing for sweets. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't take up anymore of your time Sasuke-san, it was nice speaking to you."

"Likewise," he said and watched as the child managed to drag her off towards a stall of sweets and cotton candy.

A moment later, the Uchiha frowned and cursed himself. Hyuuga Hinata had left a good impression, but he himself was acting like a bumbling fool! Frustrated, he sought out his team-mates so that he could direct his irritation at them instead of continuing to beat himself up.

-O-

"Ne, Sasuke, you gonna stay and watch the fireworks?" Naruto asked, mouth half full with dango, an animal mask with a mischievous face tied to the side of his head. "Miserable temee like you, might brighten you up!"

"Hn."

"I think it'd be nice," Sakura said gleefully and shot a blushing glance at him. No doubt she had fabricated a romantic scenario alike to a couple kissing under the colourful sparks. How absurd.

"We need to get a good place, c'mon Sakura-chan!" Naruto said excitedly, grabbing her wrist and charging through the crowd. Deciding to leave them be and find somewhere to be at peace, Sasuke left the hustle and bustle of the streets to the soothing comfort of the trees. The darker shadows soothed him somewhat as he found his usual solitude.

He wasn't sure what to make of relationships and his future. He was fast approaching twenty and a shinobi's life was never a certainty. Becoming lost in his thoughts and brooding over them, he was surprised to find a part of them sitting on a hill looking over the village.

"Hinata?"

"Sasuke-san?" she asked glancing around at him.

"Why are you here?"

"It's better to watch the fireworks from higher up and I'm not really one for crowds," she said softly, not tensing in the slightest when he came to stand beside her,

"You came alone?" he questioned, surprised her loyal protectors were willing to let her out their sight.

"Originally I was going to come with Neji-niisan, but Lee-san would not hear of their team being separated at such a youthful event," she explained with a small laugh. "You're welcome to join me Sasuke-san."

"Just Sasuke," he corrected as he sat a suitable distance from her. After the incessant squeals of 'Sasuke-kun!' from many a girl or an accusatory shout of 'Uchiha!' from enemies, to hear his name so formal was strange to him.

"My apologies," she said and looked back to the sky as the first firework soar into the sky and explode into red shards with a bang. The coloured lights illuminated her face and reflected brightly in her eyes. She seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself. He had to admit that she had been right, watching up from high made the fireworks seem closer and brighter and it was refreshing not being packed between the crowd.

"You like fireworks?" he asked, deciding to try and compensate from his earlier embarrassment of appalling conversational skills.

"Hai, my imouto's name means 'firecracker' so they remind me of her," she said honestly as an orange firework flashed through the sky. He wondered how a kunoichi could be so genuine and pure, even Sakura had darkness in her heart but it was as though Hinata had never been tainted.

"I see," he said watching the red blaze. For a moment he considered asking what had come of her feelings for Naruto, but doubted they were close enough to breach such a subject. The way she used to look at Naruto was like he was the light of her world, where as now it was alike to how she watched the fireworks, compassionate but somewhat distant. Deciding to bite the bullet while he was still young he asked; "Do you not have a companion to watch these with?"

"A date you mean?" she asked, cheeks flushing brightly. "Oh no, nothing like that."

"Not Naruto?"

For a moment he thought he trod on a metaphorical landmine. She fell quiet and seemed slightly troubled. But after a moment she smiled up at him, seeming peaceful.

"No matter how much the moon admires the sun, they cannot always share the sky. I did admire and care deeply for Naruto-kun, but perhaps it was the love of inspiration and strength, someone to aspire to rather than that of romantic devotion. I've come to accept that in this lifetime, Naruto and I are just not to be."

He was surprised by the maturity and honesty of her answer. In a way, she and Naruto were like him and Sakura, the sun and the moon unable to share the same sky apart from the rare eclipse when they meet. But they drown each other out. He blocks the light of Sakura's shine and Naruto's brightness drowns out Hinata.

"We're both the moon then I suppose."

"And Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan are the sun," she agreed. "But you know, the moon is lucky in a way, because it has the company of the stars."

As it turned out, the stars put on a display that put the fireworks to shame. Their delicate light seemed more beautiful than flashy colours.

"It seems so."

She was surprising easy to talk to and he felt relaxed in her presence. She had grown and matured, blooming into an astonishingly beautiful flower from the nervous bud she once was.

"I should go back, I don't want to trouble anyone waiting up for me," she said and stood. He stood with her silently and she didn't oppose him walking by her side.

He smiled slightly to himself as all thoughts of comparing her to other women vanished. He knew now after a night in her company that no other would do. For in those few hours, he finally felt complete, as though she were the missing piece.

"Let's speak again sometime Hinata."

"I'd like that," she said with a rosy blush but a heart-warming smile. The thought of speaking to him again truly seemed to make her happy. Though he would rather not admit it, he wondered if he was even happier by the thought. How ironic that someone as unromantic as he could feel the tingles of butterflies fluttering.


	3. Elementary

**Elementary**

_First's the worst, but every story has a beginning._

She stood in front of the class, fingers twisting around each other and lips quivering. The sea of childish faces looked down on her scrutinising her short indigo hair, round face and big white eyes.

"K-k-k-_konnichiwa_!" she squeaked and ducked her head as a boy sniggered in the back row. "W-watashi wa... anou... anou... H-Hyuuga Hinata desu..." The little girl was on the verge of tears now from sheer nervousness. With a high-pitched "Hajimemashite!" she bowed quickly, thick bangs hiding her blushing face from view.

"Yoroshiku Hinata-chan!" Iruka-sensei encouraged. It was his first year assigned as an academy sensei and he was determined to do his best. "If you'd like to take one of the spare seats we'll begin by reviewing what we did yesterday. Now, who can tell me what we've learnt so far?"

With the attention directed away from her, Hinata hurriedly scurried to the back row and sat down looking to her lap. She placed cold hands on hot cheeks and sighed shakily.

"Ne, Hinata-chan why are your eyes white?" a blonde girl in front of her asked. Hinata blushed shyly and mumbled an answer. "Sorry? Didn't catch that."

"A f-family trait," Hinata whispered.

"Why didn't you come yesterday with the rest of us?" a messy-haired boy asked. Hinata was startled by his wild eyes and fanged grin as well as the bright red tattoos on his cheeks.

"Anou... My imouto was sick," Hinata murmured playing with her fingers shyly.

"If you want to talk, you can talk during break," Iruka said one hand on his hip and the other gripping his chalk. Hinata flushed in embarrassment and focused on Iruka-sensei's words, her heart still fluttering with nervousness.

"Right, I've shown you how to do this problem and now I want you to try it yourselves. Get into pairs, one boy and one girl per pair. Think of it as a chance to meet someone knew," Iruka-sensei instructed.

At once, Hinata noticed all the girls heads turn pointedly in one direction. Following their gaze curiously, she was puzzled to see the back of spiky raven hair. The boy turned to glare darkly at the eager girls, obsidian eyes narrowing in dislike.

He suddenly stood and turned, that dark glare coming to rest on her face. She barely held in a squeak of fright.

"New girl, I'll work with you."

She had the horrible feeling that her chance of making friends with any girl in the class had been blown to smithereens with those six little words.

He dropped his book beside her making her jump and walked round her desk and sat looking moody while the other children flitted around to find a partner of the opposite sex.

"Boku wa _Uchiha_ Sasuke," the boy said a little smugly. "I don't like girls."

"G-gomen?" she said puzzled.

"Do you understand the problem? I don't want to have to explain it to you," Sasuke said rather rudely and she frowned, unimpressed at his attitude.

"H-hai."

"Good," he stated and scribbled down the answer to the first problem quickly. As Hinata began to do the same, she couldn't help but notice how his eyes would flick to her now and then. "You're from the _Hyuuga_ clan aren't you?"

She jumped at the sudden sound and shyly nodded, avoiding his gaze.

"The _Uchiha_ clan is the _best_ clan in Konoha," Sasuke said stubbornly. "Especially my Oniisan, _he's_ the best ninja _ever_. You don't have anyone like _him_ in your _Hyuuga_ clan."

"A-anou... N-Neji-niisan is a p-prodigy," Hinata said. She had heard of the infamous Uchiha Itachi and his achievements of course. Her father was immensely jealous of the Uchiha clan's luck with their perfect heir when all he had was her. The thought was depressing.

"_My_ Oniisan's better," Sasuke said snottily.

"M-maybe," she said. Neji wouldn't answer her if she asked. He didn't like her any-more.

It seemed like hours before break arrived with a shrill bell that hurt Hinata's ears. The children all raced out, all of them getting stuck in the door from so many bodies trying to shove their way through at once. Sasuke of course was out first, smooth and swift as a cat and missed the rush with style.

"Why aren't you playing with anyone?"

Hinata squealed as her hiding place behind the tree was invaded and Sasuke's head came into view. She stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights and he sat down next to her, frowning when she quickly scooted away.

"You're like a skittish rabbit Hyuuga," he commented pulling out an onigiri and taking a large bite. She watched him owlishly as he devoured his lunch quickly, worried should she take out hers it would be gone and into his stomach just as quick. "But your not as bad as those other noisy girls."

"Ari...gato?"

"Don't get too flattered, you're still weird," Sasuke stated folding his arms across his chest. Her shy smile dissolved and she sighed sadly, shoulders slumping. Making friends was so hard... "So what do you want to do when you grow big?"

"L-lead m-my clan?" she replied unsure.

"I want to be in the police force with my Otousan and the other Uchiha's," Sasuke said with a nod. "Or maybe an ANBU like Oniisan. I want to be a great ninja."

"I... I'm s-sure you will b-be," Hinata agreed.

"I know I will, I'm an Uchiha," Sasuke said as though that made it a certainty.

"The Uchiha clan m-must b-be very great..." she said slightly in awe. Though she was of course proud to be a Hyuuga, she wasn't as proud to Sasuke's extent. He seemed to believe his blood and genetics were worth pure gold.

"Of course they are, everyone knows it," Sasuke said giving her a quizzical look. "If you ever need help running your clan, any rogues or kidnappers you come and find me and I'll sort it."

"O-ok, I will," she said with a smile. Peeking through the classroom window Iruka couldn't help but grin at the two quietest students of his class chatting in the shade of one of the trees. He hoped they'd grow up to be good friends. Who knows? If Hinata stayed as adorable as she was now at eight, maybe Sasuke would even fall in love.

The Chuunin's grin faded and he sighed. The last thing he needed was more love in his classroom. He was already dreading Valentines day.


End file.
